Bitter Regrets
by N.Mirz
Summary: Guess who's sorry for her previous actions and behaviour towards Jane!


A/N: Although I had promised myself not to write anything new until I finished 'A Cup of Bliss or Poison' but I just couldn't resist writing this one. I hope you'll like it. PLEASE R&R.

Bitter Regrets

"Mary! Mary, come here." said a beautiful lady standing by the entrance of the store, calling to her sister.

"Blanche, I really think this blue satin matches your eyes better and…" Mary answered as she approached her sister with a sky blue dress in her hand.

"Will you leave that thing for a moment? Look there; isn't that Mr. Rochester's carriage approaching?"

"Do you still have any sort of feelings for him; after what he did to you?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Don't be silly. Of course not but…oh he is heading this way. Let's leave this place and go elsewhere."

"Is this hide and seek? Since when do you hide from him?"

"Will you just stop arguing and come along?"

"But we were sho…" A warning look from her sister silenced her and she was obliged to obey.

Blanche led her sister into the opposite store and ignoring Mary's complaints chose a spot where she could have a clear view of the carriage. Once it had stopped she could clearly see Mr. Rochester stepping out and much to her surprise help another lady out.

"Do you know her?" Mary asked, noticing her sister's hostile expression.

"Why, it's that plain governess of his." She said with malice.

"Strange he should be holding her hand and leading her to an extravagant place like that." Mary observed.

"Come; I want to hear what they are saying."

"Blanche! Wait! Is this wise?"

"Frankly, I don't care."

"What if we are discovered? Think of the embarrassment, the shame…"

"Well you don't need to come. I'll go alone." And so she left her sister to eavesdrop on the pair, much against her upbringing.

"Jane, for the love of heaven, you can't get married in that dress!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Mr. Rochester.

"But I won't wear pink, sir. I'll have none at all if you don't let me choose the material myself."

"Very well. You choose three and I'll choose three. That's just fair."

"And just what would I want to do with half a dozen gowns?"

"Sometimes I really wonder if you are a woman or an elf. All the ladies I have ever known delighted in as much dresses and jewelry as possible and you have already refused to let me buy all those alluring diamonds, and now you want but half of what I originally wanted to buy you."

"Well, why didn't you marry one of them that accept all your gifts with gratitude?"

"Humph! All the same, if you will have only three then I'll choose them."

"But I won't let you turn me into a doll" he did not answer as he was busy searching through materials and gowns.

"This one is perfect." He stated and the shopkeeper who had just come to that side beamed as he said, "your fiancé has an excellent taste, ma'am." But she only whispered to her 'fiancé' that that was too expensive.

Blanche wondered that why Mr. Rochester would not correct the ignorant shopkeeper. Why on earth would the rich master of Thornfield Hall leave her (Blanche) to marry a poor, plain governess with no respectable connections?

"Jane will you just forget the price and tell me if you like its colour and design? I like to spoil my little bride and I spend as much as I please."

Blanche gasped inwardly and could only thank God that they did not hear her from behind the closet where she was hiding. _His_ bride! She was marrying _her_ Mr. Rochester. Even though she never really loved him, he was the only man she had ever felt certain affection and attraction for. He was different from all other men around her. He was mysterious, from a past of which she had no idea, of easy and frank manners and above all rich and the best eligible bachelor in the county. Well, no more! No longer can they sing together, no longer would he remain constantly by her side in all parties. He belonged to another, now.

She felt anger filling her nerves and make them numb to any other feeling except hatred and despise for that poor, ugly little thing who was to have him.

She could not endure it any more. The way she caressed his arm, the soft smile that appeared on his usually hard face. All the endearments he used when calling her. All these scenes along with the moments she had spent with him passed in front of her eyes in slow motion. She never really regretted losing him but now that she saw who was to marry him instead of her, hot tears of jealousy, of inability to get her revenge, spilled from her eyes.

She stormed out of the shop unnoticed by the couple or the shopkeeper. Mary ran to meet her with anxious eyes, and flooded her with questions that were never answered. And all the way in their carriage she remembered the time when her mother and she had insulted that creepy governess and it was only then that she could see how his complexion darkened while they abused her. How blind she had been, how ignorant to think that he agreed with them!

And now, how she regretted having been cold and heartless! What pain that governess must have felt if she really loved him! She had never considered any thing else than the money she would have if she married Edward Rochester. She wondered what that simple, plain girl who refused his money was thinking now. Edward, probably, thought her heartless and incapable of feeling but would Jane Eyre ever forgive her?

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm not sure if this is to be continued. I can make up another scene where Blanche would apologize to Jane but I have a feeling that that would spoil her character if this chapter has not done that already!


End file.
